narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeless Fangs: Heart to Heart
It has been a few months since Heiwa was ascended to Jikanokage and Heiwa Ekazu felt there was something she wanted to do. Catching wind of a newly formed village called Yakigaure, she decided to welcome the village and perhaps begin an alliance. Alliances with new villages work out more easily, even more so considering Jikanogakure itself is fairly new, just barely over 30 years old, having been founded by her father and built upon the ruins of Sensogakure. This village has since become the capital of the Land of Time. Having learned of the location of the village, Heiwa made her way to the village, having brought some supplies to help her along the trip. Though she's young, tied with Gaara of being the youngest ninja to be titled a Kage, she has a lot of experience thanks to her travels. Her first order of business was to meet with the Yakikage, who she learned was an Inuzuka. Entering the village, she asked where the Kage residence was, having visited under the plans of an alliance. After one of the guards told her the area, she begins to make her way to the location. It was quite upclass; A manor. She was astonished at the building's architecture, which, while high class, still kept the Yakigakure architecture. Making her way up to the door, she knocked. The one who answered the door was a butler; another Inuzuka. "Can I help you, madame?" The butler asked. Though he was a mere butler, she saw some intimidation in him, bearing the weight of someone who's killed before. "Yes, I'm looking for the Yakikage. I believe his name is Dan Inuzuka. I am Heiwa Ekazu, Jikanokage. I wish to speak to him about forming an alliance." Heiwa replied. She was wearing her casual dress, which complimented her overall appearance. "Right this way, madame." Oriba spoke. Leading her to the Kage's main area, she noticed a man with long, white hair and quite feral facial features. She believed this must be the one she was looking for. "Are you Dan Inuzuka, the Yakikage?" Heiwa asked. Three gargantuan walls guarded an entire village. They seemed to kiss clouds, connecting earth to sky in one large stretch. Each wall representing a God who helped develop their massive village. In a matter of years, two Takenshi Uchiha masters crafted this city in their image. He established Yakigakure's official democratic council who then voted their lord into power. Was quite the village story. Yakigakure's greatest artist painted Dan's tale as a gigantic picture hoisted upon the wall within the palace's official meeting room. And before conversing with guest, Lord Yakikage assured to read it. Never forget. He'd remind himself. Dan's long silver hair flowed gently downwards. Contrasting Yakigakure's Daimyō's midnight silk. Dan felt Senken writhing inside his stomach. A unique connection between spirits. "My lord," Koshiro started. "Why are you shivering?" He raised a small cup of Jade tea towards his lips. Sipping silently, ignoring its intense heat. Koshiro noticed Dan's hands trembling. Was unlike him to show such emotion. "Before my meetings, I take the time to read this story. From when he I received word of such a mission to my coronation. And it still feels like..I don't know. It's hard to explain." Dan smirked. Petting his resting brother. Skin as orange as Yakigakure's gleaming sun. Fiery fur blazing peacefully. His pride and joy. Konmei's relationship with him expanded beyond his own generation. They had evolved from simple siblings. "Don't worry my Lord. I understand your feelings fully. When Naruto told me that he was willing to trust you with this plan, I honestly doubted you." He admitted it with a caring smile. A nonchalant laugh as Dan sulked. "But, you quickly proved me wrong. Alongside your friends and loved ones. Soon, I could see why he bestowed upon you his wish. And I haven't doubted Naruto's decision till this day." Dan smiled. Warmth spreading throughout. Koshiro had become something of an older brother. In a life where Dan constantly worried about protecting his siblings, Dan rarely possessed a person to do so for him. His nose wriggled once. He was aware of Heiwa's presence the minute she stepped on Yakigakure's royal earth based train system. A track that lead straight to his palace. Every step she took, Dan accounted her distance from arrival. Until she stood behind him. "Yes I am." He answered. Tripping while turning around. "Dammit..." Senken jerked out of his sleep and sighed. Koshiro smiling creepily despite his lords stumble. Dan stood once more. Attempting to shake her hand, but fell over another table. "Dammit brother can you get it together!?" Konmei barked. He hopped on the couch Koshiro sat, and laid his head on his pillow. While Dan tried again. Finally bowing among a mess. "Yes, I am Lord Inuzuka, First Yakikage. Welcome to Yakigakure, My lady Heiwa." Dan's nervousness seemingly disappeared. "It is a pleasure to have you. Please sit where you like, Master Oriba shall prepare you drink and food while we discuss." "Thank you" Heiwa replied. Finding a comfortable chair to sit in, she took her seat and awaited for Oriba. "So this is Yakigakure. It's quite a lovely village, given the locale it is in. I never imagined someone would take the Mountain Graveyard and turn it into such a prosperous village. But then again, my father turned the ruins of Sensogakure into Jikanogakure, so a part of me is rather unsurprised. I must extend my welcome to you, Yakikage. It is not too often you can find two new villages introducing themselves. Most of the villages here are easily hundreds of years old." Heiwa noticed Oriba with a tray with a glass of water and some freshly baked bread. Taking the glass and loaf, she took a sip of the water, noting its clean, crisp taste. Setting her glass down on an end table alongside the chair, she took a bite from her bread, taking special notice in its soft, flaky texture and great taste. Oriba walked towards Dan, holding alongside his personal wine and food of choice. "I wanted to talk about forming an alliance with Yakigakure and Jikanogakure. Both of our villages are relatively new, and as such, have much more they can experience. It's always so tricky forming alliances with villages that have seen centuries of alliances come and go, but with a newer village, there's so much more opportunity. For in case you're wondering, my village specializes in imports and exports. We have crops that could grow only in the most hostile environments, giving us a wide culture of fruits and vegetables in one location. We also have specially crafted equipment that reacts to one's chakra that could help allying military groups in battle." "The greatest thing one can do, is transform a weapon of mass destruction into a home." Dan smiled, continuously petting his brother. He was blessed with an incredibly long, heavenly mane that flowed beautifully. However, his unique gift caused parts of his fur to actually have flames engulf it. But these flames had a unique trait. One could note that Dan's hands did not burn when touched by Konmei's flames. Instead, it sent warmth throughout his body. Konmei kept his eyes close, but his brother paid close attention. Koshiro also seemed relaxed and posed. Rather keeping his identity a mystery. Yet his face twisted into a little smirk upon her revelation. "So you're his daughter. He was a good man." Koshiro admitted. "We embarked on a little mission a couple decades back. Helped me out a ton." A couple decades back. Impossible, one could think. But time meant nothing to Koshiro. His body morphed into something monstrous. "I can see where you obtained your charms, My lady. Your father had been quite the looker." Why is Koshirosenpai flirting. Dan blushed before shaking his head. He took his favorite wine, and a piece of Teriyaki style steak. She wants...an alliance? He enjoyed his steak. A true dog. Carnivore, he hated greens. Preferred it nearly bloody, almost alive. Although nothing tasted better to him than living men and women. Dan nodded his head as she listed her villages advantages. They all sounded perfect. But he never thought of forming alliances. What should I do? We can't provoke other villages. Yet her offer sounds so good! God dammit! You know what? He thought to himself, his fingers pinned to his chin. He opened his mouth- "We'll take it!" Koshiro answered. Dan looked in shocked. "I was about to say that Koshiro senpai!" Dan barked. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to look like a false leader and they will start to think that I'm your puppet!" "My Lord, it is nothing like that. You see, Yakigakure is both a village and a country. And as a Feudal lord appointed by Yakigakure's democratic council, I am involved in every decision you are brought upon. I mean, did you think I am here because of free tea?" Koshiro joked. "Do not worry my Lord, If I figured you would not have accepted this offer, I wouldn't have agreed. But you and I both know, her village possesses valuable assets. If it helps, I am accepting a treaty between the Land of Fang and the Land of Time. Now it is your time to establish conditions and requirements that will flow through Yakigakure and Jikanogakure. I shall remain silent my lord." "I know I know Old man." Dan scoffed. Fusehime silently laughing inside her domain. The hell you laughing at old lady? He asked through their spiritual connection. "Anyway, Yakigakure is willing to accept this alliance. However, in times of war, your aerial support is needed. We shall trade valuable crops among one another. I also propose that we create some sort of summoning technique for us to send our supplies directly back and forth. This way, the sheer distance between our villages shall no longer trouble us. My head of science and research will develop such a duel sided seal." Brilliant my lord. Koshiro watched. Truly amazed. As Dan spoke, he noted that his initial fear disappeared with each word. As he said before. I never doubted your right as a leader. You continue to demonstrate Naruto's ability to see greatness in people "Also," Dan looked Heiwa in the eyes. "In times of strife, I shall open my gates to your people. This village was founded upon love and protection. And will continue under those two concepts. "And my gates are open to yours. I agree that the development of a summoning technique will help transfer goods greatly, especially considering the rumors that have been flying around recently. This would be the safest method of transferring goods between the villages." Looking at Koshiro, she remembered Dorutan talking about one of the ventures he had with him once. "My father speaks highly of you, Koshiro. From what I remember, he helped you procure some ancient scriptures scattered across the world. I believe you encountered one of Sensogakure's original inhabitants. Burakku, his name was. I was always told how dangerous he was, but you two managed to put an end to his attempted undead reign." Taking another sip of her water, she placed the glass back on the end table. "I want to continue extending the Land of Time's concepts of peace to our allies, and as Jikanogakure's Matriarch of Peace, you can rest assured that any of your inhabitants that find their way here will be looked after as if they were one of our own until their safe return back to Yakigakure. My military force is efficient at aerial based combat, alongside guerilla tactics, both of which could prove to be a turning point in any potential confrontations against your village. "Then we have ourselves a deal." Dan stood, smiling towards Heiwa. Chosho had awaken from a nearby couch and managed to climb atop Konmei. For them to be without Chosho was unnatural. At any giving time, she remained nearby. As their meeting occurred early, and Chosho had spent the entire week preparing for her exams, she often slept late. Her body constantly soar. But she would always find her way back to Dan's side. Earlier, Dan had brought Chosho with them into the official meeting room, resting her on a makeshift bed till she awoken. "An alliance?" Chosho yawned. "With the pretty lady. Yay! Our family just grew larger!" She jumped up, awaking Konmei who growled at her. Koshiro chuckled. Laughing at Dan's little sister. Chosho cocked her head at Koshiro. "Old man Koshi? You went treasure hunting and didn't take me?" Tears started to form. "No no My little princess. This happened decades before I knew you. I had to find something and her father helped me out greatly. A powerful lad he was." Koshiro smiled, ruffling her blue hair. "I tell you what. Pass your exams, and prove that you have become strong, and I will take you on an expedition!" Chosho screamed in happiness, tackling Koshiro. Meanwhile, Dan prepared to sign a treaty one of his servants had typed up during their meeting. He always tried to stay true to his word. But if it meant saving people, well his name would hold true to its ink. Koshiro also prepared to sign right under Dan's name as Yakigakure's feudal lord. "Let our villages welcome both prosperity and happiness for centuries to come!" "Agreed." Nodding happily, Heiwa signed down her name on the bottom form of the treaty. The alliance between Yakigakure and Jikanogakure was complete. Heiwa was glad to gain a new ally, one who has the same views of peace she does. She hopes that the alliance between the two villages will become a big turning point for both the Land of Time, and Jikanogakure. Category:Yakigakure Tales